My Heart Will Go On
by randomly-hyper8711
Summary: Set in 1912. A Quick story that goes with the plot and storylines, of the Titanic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ So, this is my first fanfiction, and I'm super nervous for various reasons. First of all, It's super choppy. Not to mention I am totally not a good writer, and I don't have the best creativity. I am not an expert on the Titanic, (Other than the movie) or the 1900's... so... Also it's going to be based off like really close to the Titanic movie. I will get around to twiating the plot around so the story and movie are different, but that will be later on. I'm still not super confident about this story, for those^ various reasons, and I might feel discuraged or slightly embarrassed and take it down, but until then, enjoy. xoxo-**

_Paris, France 1912_

October 30, 1910 was the exact date Quinn Fabray watched Russell Fabray, run out on her and her mother, Judy Fabray, for some blonde tramp half his age. She'd remember crying her eyes out, and looking out in her victorian mansion, hoping one day he would return. Sure, she was only 16 then, but, the heartbreak still hurt. Every young girl is supposed to depend on their daddy. The rules in her church even said this was a sin, and all men should be punished for it. All she and her mother were left with was a little amount of money, and a temporary excuse of their last name to be considered one of the finer people.

Lucy Quinn Fabray was born into a very powerful, rich, and christian family. All she's ever learned to do was snap her fingers, and she'd get exactly what she wanted. The name Fabray was enough to send chills down any mans spine. She got to live out every luxury the world had to offer her. Wearing only the finest dresses, and jewlery. Dine with the finest people, get any toy or knicknack she wanted. Everything was in the palm of her hands. Most girls were jealous of her, heck, most girls wanted to be her. She was perfect. Absolutly flawless. Or at least that's what her parents had told her to be. To study her lessons, and put on a fake smile everyday. No one knew how stressful, and painful that really was. In all honesty, she'd trade her life, to be like someone else.

Her whole life was planned out. From the next time she had to attend one of her tea lessons, and catch the gossip with the other girls, or stand by learning her other lessons. God, Quinn felt like screaming if she'd have to go through another tea leasson. There was only so many ways tea could be sipped. She was sick of her whole life being so predictable. From talking with the same dull people, or having another draining conversation with her fiancee, James Bernard.

James Bernard, another intresting character. He was a charming man. To people who didn't know him. Quinn's mom had already sent out all 500 wedding invintations before they even got engaged. She was only marrying him because that's what was expected of her, and for her mom to get back the money so she wouldn't have to become a seamstress.

Yet, here she was, in the car with them driving to the docks to catch the ship of dreams, the Titanic. A boat known for it's strength and stability. Yet, also known for how gorgeous and amazing it truely was. Quinn couldn't help but admire the beauty of the ship as she stared from the car window.

"The wedding theme has to be blue." Judy Fabray commented to James as the car stopped.

"We're here." Quinn said in a hurry as she flung her door open, not waiting for their driver to open it for her. It was amazing how long her mom and James could go on about her wedding for hours.

They had decided to get married in America, and take the ship for a test run on how magnificent it was.

After they got on board, they set out for their rooms in the first class area, where all the finer people were going to be.

* * *

Across the other side of the boat, was Noah Puckerman. Him and his friend Finn Hudson had been travling on whatever they could across all of Europe. They weren't in the slightest bit rich, but they planned taking everything day by day. Working as somewhat musicans and playing anywehere they got the chance to, They were originally from Lima, Ohio but they set out for their dream, until realizing the world wasn't exactly cut out for either of them yet. So here he was, winning back his and Finns tocket back.

"Alright boys," Noah Puckerman paused looking at his cards in hand. "What do you got?" He asked the two older men who had grime and dirt all over them.

Puck looked over at Finn, who gave him an angry glare. "Nothing, Puck. I've got nothing."

Puck looked over to one of the older men. Nothing either, he noted as the man dropped his cards on the table.

"What about you?" Puck asked the other man who dropped his cards on the table, looking like he just won the lottery.

"Nice." Puck commented, before sighing then looking at his cards again. "Well, Finn, looks like we've got tickets to the Titanic." Puck replied with an eager frin as he layed his cards down on the table, proving he won the bet.

"What?!" The other two men shouted as they started bickering on and on about how he cheated.

"Nice knowing you fella's but, we've got a boat to catch." Puck said, scooping up the two tickets, before grabbing Finn's arm and running off towards the boat after a loud victory.

"I can't believe we're actually going to the Titanic!" Finn shouted with an all to happy grin.

"Better believe it. We're lucky bastards." Puck said. "Now hurry. We're gonna miss it." He panted as they ran up to dock, and handing their ticket to the man looked at them strange, but allowed them on with a short nod, before Puck and Finn took off running towards their 3rd class ticket rooms. As soon as they got in they could tell the ship was a the third class floor felt like first class to them.

They ran off towards the deck and began waiving goodbye to anybody they could see within eyesight. As the ship took off into the waters.

* * *

Quinn stared lazily into space as she watched a little girl play with her napkin, until her mother scolded her telling her that's not how they were to be used. Quinn had to have some pity on the poor girl. She was only what, seven years of age? Quinn sighed before looking up at her friend Rachel whom she had met up with on the boat.

"Quinn? Quinn!" Rachel panted.

"What, Rachel?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Rachel huffed not beliving that anyone could zone off on her.

"Sorry, Rach. What were you saying?" Quinn asked, still looking completly bored as she brought her tea cup to her mouth, taking a sip.

"Nevermind." Rachel said in annoyence not wanting to repeat herself for the second time only knowing her friend would completly be out of the convesation in only a matter of seconds.

The tiny brunette took the napkin off her lap and placed it on the table. "Lets go out to the deck, shall we?" She asked not even waiting for a reply before storming off first. Quinn drank the last of her tea before getting up to chase after her friend.

The sun felt great once they got out out doors. It was a warm spring afternoon, and you could hear the waters splashing the ends of the boat as it continued on. Quinn went up to the top of the deck as she rested her arms on the warm rails.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Yeah, it is." Quinn said as she felt the warm breeze splash in her face.

There was a mellow tune playing out on the decks, as Quinn and Rachel both looked down to two strange boys who were strumming on their guitars.

"Wow, they're pretty good for some poor people." The brunette commented as she looked down at them.

"Yeah, they are." Quinn responded back keeping her eyes on the main player, before she saw him look up at her, before she turned her face away, hoping she wasn't staring.

"I... I um... need to go find James." Quinn said quickly as she walked off the deck, and down the stairwell.

* * *

Puck was strumming some random tune in his head as Finn continued to talk to him.

"Wow, look at those two up there." Finn said sounding like he was in complete awe. Puck was distracted before finally turning up to see the two woman who were listening to their music. A blonde, and a brunette. Both of them completly stunning, but Puck couldn't help but take his eyes off the blonde. He felt his mouth slitley open by just getting a glimpse of her, and feeling quite disapointed when she left.

"Oh well, I guess neither of us have a chance going with two woman like them, anyways."

"Yeah, Finn." Puck mumbled before sighing and looking back down at his guitar.

"It's getting late buddy. We better head back off to are cabins." He replied packing away his musical instrament and looking at Finn who just nod and agreeded. As they set off.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Oh my goodness, you guys, thankyou so much for the reviews. It made my day. I'm still not super confident with my writing... but we'll see where this leaves us. I got the idea and inspiration from this story from watching the Titanic for the 98457478956146327356365 time, and I got way involved with the story when I was little. I thought the roles were perfect for Quinn and Puck, and everytime I watch that movie I burst into tears. Didn't help when my seminary class started talking about it right when I got done watching it. Anyways, enough of my rambling. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and just note, I'm not an expert at this time phrase, all spelling mistakes are mine because I'm too lazy to get a beta, and enjoy! -xoxo**

**Special Thanks too all of the people who left a review!**

_MaciGracie, Quickgirl75, writeagain, Ellii51, olacindy, iShipQuick_ - **You're all super great!**

* * *

Chapter: 2

Quinn sighed as she picked up her spoon, and attempted to eat the food on her plate. She just wasn't all that hungry. She could here the dull voices from her dining table as most of them continued talking of politics, and money. Who was hot on the list, and who wasn't. She started playing with the hem of her long dining dress, one which she got many compliments on. She didn't even want to come out to dinner, but she put on a forced smile, as her mother dragged her out.

"Quinn, you okay?" James asked her, who did look rather charming in his evening suit.

"Yeah, I think I might just have a stomach flu. Maybe I should get back to my room." She said as she got up from her chair. "Excuse me." She excused herself away from the table.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" James asked getting up, and grabbing at her hand to slow her down.

Quinn just shook her head, before James sat back down in his seat, getting ready to head off with the men to smoke cigars, and drink brandi.

As Quinn was making her way into her room she was stopped by a hand getting placed on her shoulder. She felt her eyes widen up before she turned around to see a tall man, dressed in rags holding something up to her.

"Miss, you dropped your purse."

"Oh, Thankyou." Quinn said snatching her purse back. Her mother had always told her to never talk to a stranger, and to never talk, or trust a poor one. There was something about this guy though, he seemed really friendly. Not even close to threatning.

"I'm Finn. Finn Hudson." He said holding out his hand.

Quinn didn't even realize she was still standing there. Maybe with a strange look of curiosity on her face as she looked up at the taller man.

"Quinn Fabray." She said shaking his hand, before pulling it back quickly. "Thanks for grabbing this." She said holding up her purse.

"You're welcome." The tall brunette boy said with a dopey smile on his face, before he shrugged and turned on his heel to head the other direction.

"Wait!-" Quinn said following closely behind him.

He stopped to turn around and look right back up at her. "Here," She said, taking ten cents out of her purse, as she held it out to him

Finn had a confused expression writen on his face.

"For, returning my purse. " She said placing the dime in his hand.

"Wow, thanks." He said before looking back up to her. "Where you headin?"

"Oh, just my room." She replied. "I don't feel to well." She shrugged before looking down.

"Do you mind if I walk you there. My mom always said it's rude to let a lady walk alone to her room."

Quinn smiled a genuine smile at this boy. He was super sweet, something no one could deny. "Sure." She finally responded holding out her arm for him to link with hers. He took it right away as they continued walking down.

They made short talk with each other before they finally got to her door.

"Thanks for walking me here, you are such a gentleman." She complimented.

"Well, it's what I'm here for, he quickly joked. Wouldn't want a friend to go missing."

"Friend?" she asked raising up her eyebrow- something people would call one of her signiture expressions.

"Sure, Aren't we friends?" Finn asked.

Quinn couldn't help but giggle at how blunt he was being. "Sure, we can be friends." She replied. "I'd better get goi-" before she could finish her sentance Rachel openend up the door.

"Quinn! There you are. We've been looking everywhere for you!" The fiesty brunette said before looking up at the taller man infront of her. "What are you doing talking to him?" Rachel whisper growled at the blonde, something she could only just role her eyes out. It was obvious Finn could here her, just by how sad of a look he was trying to hide up on his face.

"Thanks, Finn. For everything." She smiled before he waved goodbye at her, before Quinn wandered into her room, having Rachel close on her heel.

"Quinn? What were you talking to that boy? You know he doesn't have money."

Quinn once again rolled her eyes. "Rach, thats a rude thing to say. Finn's my friend. He was just walking me to my room."

"Friend?" Rachel half whispered half screeched obviously not believing what she was hearing.

"What are you doing here anyway, Rach?" She asked before undoing her dress, leaving her in her undergarments and corset as she set out for her nightgown.

"James was worried about you. Obviously you weren't worried about him."

"Rachel-" Quinn cut off. "He needs to learn to give me some type of freedom. I'm not his dog he can just walk around on a leash." Quinn scoffed before sitting down on her chair and looking at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe she couldn't go five minutes without being followed by someone James told them to get.

Rachel looked down at her hands before wandering over to Quinn, grabbing the brush, and brushing some of the loose tangles out of her brush. "He just loves you Quinn." Rachel responded softly.

Quinn felt bad for being so snappy with her friend, She knew she was only doing what she thought was right. "Yeah, loves." Quinn repeated with a monotone expression.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Rachel left, and Quinn was alone in her room. Still looking at the blonde girl who looked the same as her, yet looked a lot different. She couldn't really believe what she was seeing. Almost someone completly different, just with her same features. She sighed before picking up her brush again, and running it a couple times through her hair before a knock came on her door. She didn't even bother answering to it, as the door was already halfway open.

"Hello." James, said as he walked towards her. "We missed you at dessert."

Quinn just smacked her lips up into a small smile as she watched him sit by the spare chair by her.

"You feeling better?" He asked, looking genuine.

Quinn nodded. "What's that?" She asked looking at a black velvet box.

"Oh, right. Well, I was going to wait till our honeymoon to give this to you-"

Honeymoon? Oh god... Quinn felt sick to her stomach hearing that word.

He opened it up reavealing a gorgeous necklace wrapped around with diamonds, with a large blue stone in the middle. He tied it around her neck as she felt her mouth open wide with shock as she felt the necklace.

"Oh my god... it's beautiful." She said, completly speachless. Turning her head to get a good look at him the first time he walked into the room.

"Well, it's the heart of the sea. All real diamond. The blue is a rare one too."

Quinn still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he giving this to her?

"Until we get off the ship..." He started taking the necklace off of her, "I think we ought to keep this locked up. Lots of thieves on this ship." He responded before going to his work safe and locking it up in there. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before wishing her goodnight and stepping out of the door.

Quinn just kept on staring at her reflection. If people only realized how trapped she was. She had to pretend everyday, and she swore her smile would one day eventually falture. She felt a rush of hot water forming in her eyes as she dabbed at them. but eventually the preassure was to much for her to handle she felt fresh new tears burn down her cheeks, like a forest fire as they continued. Would this be all her life? To get married, have babies, raise a family, and cook, and clean? Well... maybe not the last few parts seeing how her mom would insist for her to get a maid.

She felt her self almost start hyperventalating and she knew there was only one way out- well only one her mind would let her think of at the moment. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before getting up and running out of her door, into the chill night as she ran towards the dock as fast as her heels would let her go. She was still heavily crying as she reached one of the poles and held on to it as she began to cry.

* * *

Puck was lying on a bench that night. He didn't really want to sleep in his room, with all the rats squeeling around like crazy. Finn seemed to sleep through it just fine, so he left and found himself on the dock, looking up at the stars as he began to hum a soft tune to himself. He felt his eyes giving in as he began to close him, just as soon as the sound of a crying girl ran past him. He would have just yelled to shutup, and learned to sleep through it, except for the fact that curiousity had to get the best of him. He let out a small groan as he looked up. He noticed the girl from earlier that day. The one Finn was all off about, her and her brunette friend. He felt guilt get the best of him, befor his eyes widened as the girl hoped over the boat railing, and was about to do a suicidal attempt of jumping off.

He was quick on his feet, before pulling a cigerette out, lighting it, before taking a drag and going to her.

"Don't jump." He said with a wary voice.

The blonde girl looked startled as she looked over at him. "Go away." She let out a weak whisper. He couldn't help but feel bad for this girl, what had happened to her to make her think this was the only way out. The vunrability in her voice was making him feel quesy and weak. He took out his cigerette and threw it out into the water. It was a chilly night. He could hear the soft whimpers of the girl, mixed in with the sound of the cold breezing ocean. This wasn't right.

"Please, don't. Just turn around, and I'll give you a hand." He said stepping closer.

"Stand any closer and I will jump." She said in a louder tone. Puck sighed, he wasn't looking forward to playing hero that night.

"No you won't." He said more as a fact.

The girl looked confused "How do you know I won't... I will!" She repeated.

Puck couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. Wow, she was dramatic. "No you won't. Or else you would have done it by now." He tried mixing his voice in with certainty. Not feeling all to confident himself. "The water is freezing. I'd know because I've gone icefishing before and fell through some ice. If you go in, I'll have to come in after you." He stated as he took off his jacket, and was working on his shoes. "Trust me, I'm not looking forward to that."

She looked back at him. Her eyes wide. "How... How cold?" She hesitated.

"Real cold. It feels like a thousand knives stapping you all over, and you can't think of anything else but the pain." He responded looking over at her, she looked like she was getting ready to give in. "Just give me your hand and I'll help you over." He said holding out his hand towards hers. It took a long awkward silence before she turned around, and held out her hand for him to help her. He couldn't help but feel realived at that. "Noah Puckerman." He said as he faced off with her. The girl still looked nervous as she took a deep breath. "Quinn Fabray." She said before he nodded, pulling her up before all of a sudden, out of nowhere a weight was pulling down, and he realized that she had slipped. He gripped his hand tighter to hers as she let out a horrified scream. He felt himself start to sweat as he began to pull her up more, only being faced with defeat. "Pull up more." He responded with a grunt, as he bit down on his lip so he could concentrate more, She left him with more screaming, but he finally got more control of the situation as he haulted her up, only falling on top of her as they tumbled to the ground.

"What is going on here?!" A ship patrol guard from out of no where shouted at them.

* * *

**An: Okay, so I know a lot of refrences are from the Titanic here, but I will shake it up so it's not completly copying the movie in later chapters. Until then, forgive me for that.**

**Please Read and Review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**You are all so amazing. I expected to get maybe 1 reveiw out of this story. I have so many, and it makes my day. You don't know how amazing this makes me feel. You're all to kind and sweet. So, this chapter is mostly written in Quinns pov since I don't think I can pull off Pucks all to much. It might go a little fast, and not make any sence, but it's because I just jotted this all down. I'd like to here your guys' ideas on what I should do to twist this story around a little bit. This one might not be as long as the others, but what can you do. I'm not creative enough to dig inside my brain for any more themes. Still not confident about this story, but all of you are so amazing.**

**Special thanks to the people who left a review!-**

_dianna agrons foreves, iShipQuick, Quickgirl75, Ellii51, _and _Olacindy_ **-You all are super amazing!**

* * *

Quinn was sitting on a chair wrapped up in a blacket, as she was pretty much freezing cold. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she could here the murmirngs of everyone going against Puck. She felt pretty bed, if she told them she was trying to fall overboard, something bad would happen. She had to do something though. This Noah guy just saved her life, she couldn't let him take any of the blame for something he actually didn't do.

"Wait." Quinn paused. Not even realizing she just blurted something out. "He didn't do anything. I swear. He saved me." she stuttered trying to find some excuse to go along with this. "I was... well" She bit down on her lip as her brain stormed through a billion ideas. Another cold breeze flew down her back as they all stared back at her, waiting to here what she had to say. "I was leaning over, because I wasn't paying attention. The water was so peaceful, and I... I almost dozed off and fell in. He saved me right before." Goodness. That was totally not believable. Noah gave her a curious look before she pleaded for him to go along with her story.

"Yeah. That's what happened." Noah said, not really sounding all to sure befoe he cleared his throught fixing up the excuse.

Quinn mouthed a thankyou. "Well. If that's all that really happened..." James said. Finally dropping a note into the conversation.

"Are you sure, Miss?" The boat police asked her. Quinn nodded her head. "I'm positive. It was silly, really."

"Well. Alright." The man commented back closing up his ticket book before looking over at his coworker and telling him to take the handcuffs off of the poor boy.

James put an arm around Quinn tightly. He smelt of brandi, and cigerettes. Possibly drunk. "Thankyou, sir." He said, holding out some money for Noah to take.

Noah just looked at it, unsure.

"No, keep it. It was my pleasure." he responded before James but the money back in his coat pocket. "Come on, Quinn. Lets go." He responded, ginving Puck a confused glare. She just nodded her head, before heading off with him, only looking back to see Noah staring down at the floor.

* * *

James was drunk. As she predicted. Real drunk. "I don't believe you." He growled at her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, as he was basically breathing on her personal space.

"I'm telling you the truth, James." She paused, nervous of what his next action might be. "I was falling overboard, and he grabbed me just in time." She fought back. Just as eager and stubborn to win this argument just as much as he.

"Quinn." He whisper pleaded. "If he was attempting to rape you, speak up." Quinn was just about to say something before her mough flew open. "Rape me?!" She felt her self starting to go angry. "He didn't rape me, He saved me. For the last time." She replied angrily. Slaming herself down on her bed.

"You don't need to talk back to me, Quinn." He said in a harsh tone as he scratched the back of his sandy blonde hair.

"I can if I want too. Just because we're engaged doesn't mean I can let you take full control over everything!" She screached back at him before she felt his hand slap across her face. Making her feel as if the wind had been taken right from her. She wasn't expecting that.

"You can't just hit me." She replied. Feeling her voice go weaker by the second.

"I can, and I will. You don't need to go slutting around with some poor man."

"Just leave me alone." She said feeling herself get angrier as another hot set of tears threatend to fall down. He had never hit her before. No one had ever hit her before.

He seemed to have realized what exactly he must have done. "Quinn. I- I'm so sorry." He said getting clser to her, trying to put his hand where he hit her so he could make it feel better.

"Don't. Just. Please leave me alone."

He finally seemed to get the clue as he nodded and raced out of her door, shutting it quickly. Now that no one was here, she let her tears fall down. before they turned into silent weeps as she headed off back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Quinn found herself having a Sunday breakfast by herself. She didn't want to eat inside with anyone, not wanting to see anyone she knew. She just quietly sat by herself, eating outside on the deck. She could admire the people there. Lots of little girls playing with their dolls, and little boys playing catch with some ball.

She sipped her tea quietly before she felt something move by her, sitting in the next spot.

"Hey." A raspy voice responded to her. She turned around seing it was Noah."

"Noah, Hello." She smiled gingerly to herself.

"It's Puck, actually." He said as he took a pice of bread off her plate, and began to eat it.

She didn't really mind. She wasn't going to eat it anyways. "Puck? As in... your last name?" She asked

"Yep. You remembered" he smiled generally at her.

"How could I forget?" She smiled back.

"So, princess, what are you doin'?" He asked looking at her. Wow, she never really noticed his eyes. A deep chocolate colored brown. She couldn't really help but laugh at his nickname for her.

"Princess?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. "I don't know. I was going to go, but you decided to drop by."

"You want me to leave?" He asked her. Dramaticaly scoffing.

"No!" She said all to fast as she pulled his arm back for him to stay. No. Don't- You don't have to go. I'd rather talk to you then do some boring lesson." She smiled at him.

Puck grew a grin on his face. "Can I show you something?" He asked her. Quinn was actually confused. What did he want to show her? "Yeah, sure." She said befor ehe grabbed her hand and took her off somewhere. He took her into some room, and shut the doors. "What is this?" She asked before he pulled a chair out for her to sit on.

Puck didn't respond before he pulled out a black guitar case. He pulled a guitar out and put the sling around his shoulder.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at him before he looked down at his guitar and started strumming down on the strings. He mummed along to the tune before she could here him singing softly. He had a really good voice. And she found herself still staring at him by the time he was done.

"Wow... that was... amazing." Quinn responded , still absoultutly stunned at how good he really was.

"Thanks." He said blushing a little bit.

"You know, I hardly play around any girls." He said looking back up at her.

Quinn smiled a little. "Why'd you play for me then?" she asked.

"I don't know... there's just something special about you. It's weird too, I've only met you for half a day, I mean, your gorgeous, and here I am getting all nervous and shit around you." He looked up at her. Not realiazing what he said in his ramblr before looking back down trying to hide his eyes from hers.

Quinn though that was one of the sweetest things any guy had ever said to her. "You're special too. I just- Thankyou, for everything. From talking me out of jumping, to saving me from falling, for going along with my story, for this..." She said gesturing towards his song.

"You're welcome." He responded. She smiled softly before an awkward silence settled off between the two.

" I should go, I'll see you around, Puck." She said taping his shoulder and with that she was gone before he could stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I wasn't feeling the best. Plus I had some drama going on so that didn't help with anything. Your guys' reviews made me feel lots better though! So I'm not exactly sure where this chapter is going, I'm just winging it. At least in the other ones I had some idea of what was going on. So I apologize in advance. Also, I don't know if I'm gonna kill Puck off... hmm we'll just have to see. Also this is going to be short again because I still don't feel super great. It seems like I've beem forgetting the disclaimer soooo...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Glee". In my mind it's simply would be called, "Gloom" for the lack of quick, and other couples, and how depressing it's been. blah, blah, blah. Also, Ryan Murphy would be pushed off a bridge or something because he is seriously pissing me off.**

**Thanks to all the peopl who left a review!**

_iShipQuick, Quickgirl75, Ellii51, Guest 1, and Guest 2_ **-You're all SUPER DUPER**

Chapter 4:

* * *

The next morning was a drag for Quinn. She woke up rubbing her eyes before her made came in to help her get ready for the day. She sucked in her breath as her maid tightend the corset on her. She hated those corsets. She could barely even breathe in them and she doesn't even know how she's been able to walk around lately, as it's been taking away her breath more and more each day. She slipped on a lightblue dress as her baid put her hair up into a tight bun so she could look more presentable for the day. Whatever that meant.

She went outside her room so she could go to the dining hall and make an appearance for herself. After that all she would want to do is go and lock her herself back into her suite. For some odd reason she couldn't get Puck out of her head. Or his song for that matter. He had such a soothing voice, and Quinn only wanted to hear more of it. Plus, he called her special. No one had complimented her for so long, and to be honest, it did make her heart skip a couple of beats.

Before she could even go into the dining hall, Quinn saw Finn walking by. She smiled as she saw the taller boy.

"Finn!" She called as she ran up to him.

"Oh, hey Quinn." His lips curled up into a smile as soon as he saw her.

"You look handsome today." She said as she looked up his attire noting he was dressed up in a suit. "Pretty classy, aren't you?"

Finn looked down with a pretty ovbious blush on his cheeks. "Thanks. I was actually just wearing this to impress someone." He said, looking more and more bashful. Quinn couldn't help but giggle at how adorable he was being.

"Who's the lucky girl?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow, and giving him her smirk.

"You'll laugh if I tell you." He said, still looking at the ground as they continued to walk.

"No, I promise."

She heard Finn sigh before he mumbled. "You're friend, Rachel." He said running a hand over his head.

Quinn was actually pretty shocked at this. Rachel? Rachel Berry? That had to be impossible.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked not being able to come up with anything then that.

Finn simply nodded. "She's so pretty, and well... She'd never notice me if I wore those old rags. So I kind of just borrowed the suit so she would notice me and-" Quinn cut him off by his rambling.

"Finn, you don't have to change who you are for some girl. You would deserve better than that. Quite frankly, I liked you in your 'old rags'" she said mimiking his words, leaving a small smile on her lips.

He looked back up at her. His face full of blush, as another smile curved on his lips. "You really think so?" He asked her.

"I know so." Quinn said patting his back. "Infact, I'll put in a good word about you, and I bet she won't be able to resist you after that. "She giggled at him.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. "I mean, we've been hanging out mostly all day yesterday, and we may have had a small make out session." He didn't even realize wahat he said until he blurted it out. "I wasn't supposed to say anything." He replied covering up his mouth.

Quinn was speechless. She could never imagine Rachel... The same Rachel Berry she's known all her life going behind her back and sneaking around with someone who was in a lower class then herself.

"I uh-" Quinn stuttered before Finn cut her off. "I have to go now. I'll see you around?" He didn't wait for an answer before he continued walking off.

What just happened? She thought to herself.

* * *

Quinn looked out at the sunset. It was absolutley stunning. The pink and orange mixed together, as the sun slowly set over the sea. She could just forget where she was and who she was simply as she watched nature work it's beauty. The gold sun rays resting down, as she layed her head on her hand, gazing over it dreamily.

"It's a pretty sunset tonight." A voice rang behind her, making her startled as she jumpled a little.

"God, you scared me half to death." She said before giving a smile before Puck went to go sit down by her.

"Sorry." He said watching the sun go down more.

"I didn't take you for one to comment on a sunset." She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I'm not, but even I won't deny it looks pretty great out there, considering we seem so close over the ocean and all." He smirked.

She felt another smile rise on her face.

"To be honest though, I came out here to watch you, you're much more beautiful than a sunset."

Quinn felt butterflies pop out into her stomach as a deep blush covered her whole face. She smiled and looked down at her lap. "You, Mr. Puckerman, know your way with words." She said before looking back up at him.

"Well, there's no denying that. Just so we're clear though- I'm being honest about this one."

There it was again, the blush rising up in her cheeks. "Thankyou." She said softly before looking down at her hands again feeling flushed from his compliment.

They both watched as the sunset faded away like any normal night, and now bright stars filled up the night sky.

"C'mon" Puck said taking Quinns hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked nervously.

"Relax, Quinn." He said before letting go of her hand and laying down on the deck. "You can lay down too, you know." He said looking back at her. Quinn wasn't so sure of this, but she did it anyways laying her head down by his as she sighed to herself.

"You see that?" Puck asked bringing his hand to point to a simple star. "They call that the Big Dipper." He said, Quinn just squinted her eyes up at the sky.

"All I see is just a bunch of stars." She noted.

"Use your imagination." He repeated Pointing to each star that connected to it. "You see it now?" He asked.

Quinn was pretty amazed. She knew their were constalations up in the sky, but she'd never really found the inspration to look at them, or find them. "Wow. I actually do." She said a smile curving up on her lips. He showed her a few more stars and what petterns and constalations they went under before a soft silence settled over them. It wasn't awkward, but it was pretty peaceful. A comfortable one.

"You really are beautiful. Quinn." Puck commented before leaning his head so he could look her in her soft hazel eyes, that could light up any sky.

"You don't have to say that, Puck." She smiled softly at him.

"You deserve to know it." He repeated.

She blushed again. "Tell me about your life?" She asked looking at him tenderlly, wanting to know more about him than ever.

He sighed before a sift chuckle left his lips. "What brought this up?" He asked.

"Just- please?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He sighed before looking back up at the sky and leaving a silence for a moment. "Well, when I was five years old, my dad left my ma, my sister, and me. So I've been the man of our house ever since. It's not like we needed that asshole anyways. He was just a waste of time. When I was 16, I knew I had to find some better job to support my ma and sister better. So, Finn and I.. We moved out of America and moved to Europe. We've gotten a lot more street money than I would have expected, and it payed a lot more than any random job I decided to do then. We won our tickets here on the Titanic by some lucky poker game. I don't know. Not a lot to learn about me."

She stared intentivly at him "You must love your mom and sister."

"I do." He replied. "So, my turn to ask a question. What made you want to jump."

Quinn was dreading this question.

"Well, it might not seem like a rich girl has any problems, but... I don't know. I just... I guess I just saw my life and knew it would never change tomorrow, or the day after, or ten years from now. I felt trapped like it was a silent repeating cycle. I know that's a stupid reason but-" she was cut off.

"It's not stupid." He replied. "I think it makes sense. All I've known is taking one day at a time, and seeing where that leaves me. Just taking risks, and having an adventure. I'd hate to be locked up inside my whole life." He said softly.

"Well, my fiancee doesn't see it that way. All I'd do is breed his children and make him look good and he'd be fin with anything." She scoffed.

"Do you love him?" Puck asked.

"What?" Quinn turned to look at him.

"Do you love him?"

"Well.. I..." She hesitated.

"That's your answer right there. Why don't you leave him?" Puck asked.

Quinn scoffed. "It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"Because... I'm supposed to marry him. My fether left my mother and I and didn't leave us any money. Marrying James would solve that problem for my mother."

"That's a stupid excuse. You're mom's just being selfish. You should be able to marry someone you love." He replied looking back down at her.

"I wish I could." Quinn said, feeling small tears poke at her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Puck said, taking her chin in his hand, before pulling back some of her gold locks behind her ear. "You can do whatever you want. It's your life, not your moms, not James', yours. You shouldn't let anybody tell you what to do." He replied "Explore life a little bit."

Quinn looked at him, feeling her face got hot, and numb by having his hand on her cheek. He pulled her in closely before she pushed her self closer to him, stoping bluntly. "I can't." She whispered.

"You can if you want too." Puck replied, before he knew it Quinn's lips crashed onto his, before he pulled her in closer, kissing her more passionately.

* * *

**Please Read, and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ So I decided to get this chapter up earlier today because I'm babysitting till late tonight and I wanted to be able to get this up before then. All of your reviews made my day. I still don't know what the theme for this chapter is, I'm still kind of winging it, so sorry if you don't like it that much.**

**Special thanks to all the people who reviewed-**

_iShipQuick, dianna agrons foreves, Ellii51, writeagain, Quickgirl75_ **-You're all amazing!**

* * *

That night had been nothing short of fantastic. They didn't go that far, mainly because Quinn still wanted to keep some sanity left as she felt she might be going crazy for falling hard for Puck, and no matter how much she despised James, she knew she'd have to tell him. She didn't even know how. All she's ever known was staying on the inside with her mom, and once this ship were to be docked soon, she wouldn't know where they'd go.

Quinn sighed as she brushed through her long blonde locks, looking into her mirror. She knew she only knew Puck for the shortest time, but she couldn't deny that she was falling fast for him. Even thinking about him would bring a cheeky grin to her reflection she put down her brush before she heard someone storm into her room.

"Mom?" Quinn asked as she saw her mother looking frantic.

"Quinnie, one of the guards said he saw you with a boy last night, is this true?" Jusy Fabray asked.

Quinn knew it was time to start letting out the truth before the guilt came and ate her alive. "Yes mother, It's true." She replied as she looked at her mom.

She saw the older blondes jaw click and knew her mom would never be happy with what she chose. At some point she did have to feel bad for her mom. She might not be able to live in these luxiouries anymore, and her mom might actually have to lift a finger for once in her life. Was she selfish? Maybe, but this was her life, and after spending last night with Puck she knew she wanted to take advantage of it and make the best of what was left to live.

"You're engaged to James." Judy said, snapping Quinn back to reality. "You're marrying him." She repeated.

"No, I'm not." Quinn snapped back at her mom. "I don't love James, Mom. I never have and I never will. I don't want to marry someone just for your happiness while you get to take money baths."

"Quinn Fabray." Judy started sternly. "I forbid you from seeing this other boy. You're marrying James and that's final." She repeated leaving and slamming the door shut, not even letting Quinn get in another word.

There it was again, once Quinn actually found her happiness, it had to be shut down just as soon as she found it.

She hit her fist against her pillow before she brought it up to her chest, and curling up feeling more tears come. God, she was so dramatic, but she didn't want any of this to happen. She didn't even want to see James again. He was a selfish, immatue jerk who wouldn't know reality or love if it hit him in the face.

* * *

After an hour of feeling sorry for herself, Quinn knew her mother was right. She's only known Puck for a matter of three days, it was just a simple crush, and once they borded off they'd never meet again. She'd marry James and raise his children as he brought in the money for her to get the finest things. That's how things were supposed to go. She sighed as she started walking off the deck looking around at all the peoples smiling faces. She wondered if they'd ever realize how lucky they were. Maybe not all of them were the richest, but they got to live their lives the way they wanted.

She was disrupted from her thoughts as she felt a hand go over her mouth and pull her into a room. She was about to scream except for the hand was muffling her voice. Finally the hand let go begging her to be quiet, realizing it was, infact, Puck. She wanted to smile at how handsome he looked to day, but knew she had to lie and tell him she couldn't be with him. She didn't want to be with him.

"What?" She snapped glaring at him.

Puck was surprised at her sudden tone, he thought she'd be happy after what had happened last night.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Well lets see, I just got pulled into a room, thinking I was being kidnapped or something."

"Oh, you're so dramatic." He groaned along playfully.

She knew she was, but there was no way she was going to admit that. She felt like she was one of those characters from one of her favorite books, except being a love intrest, now she'd be more of the villian.

"I can't see you anymore." She blurted out.

"Here we go again." Puck sighed. "Quinn, you can if you want to, it's your life."

"Fine. I don't want to see you anymore. I love James and I'm going to marry him. Last night was just a thing of the moment, it dind't mean anything and it never will." She said bluntly, feeling emotion drain out of her once again.

"Quinn-" Puck paused, not being able to believe what he was hearing. She was the only girl who made him feel like this and he hadn't even known her for a week. Maybe this was his love at first sight or some shit like that.

"You don't mean any of that. Don't you see? They're brainwashing you. Your mom and James. I know you don't love him, I can see it in your eyes. God, your eyes are the most amazing shine of light I've ever seen. Please tell me you're not meaning anything you're saying. You're special to me." He said, trying to hold his breath.

"I'm sorry, Puck. It's all true." She repeated again.

"Quinn, listen to me. There is something about you, there is a spark in you, one that will fade out soon."

She cut him off again. "I don't care Puck. I don't want to see you again, Okay?!" She practically yelled at him beforeheading to the soor, and slamming it shut.

She coould feel the tears stinging down her eyes before she ran back up to her bedroom.

There was a knock on her door. "Go away." She yelled through it before Rachels head popped out of the door, rolling her eyes at Quinn and walked into the room.

"I saw you running away crying. Want to tell me what happened?" Rachel asked, giving sympathy towards her best friend.

"I'm fine, Rachel. It's just been a long day and it's not even 2am yet." She said, wiping her eyes so she didn't look so pathetic.

"Quinn, I've been your friend since we were five years old. I think I know when something is wrong." The tiny brunette stated proudly before rubbing down on Quinns back, letting her know she was here.

"Actually- I wanted to apologize for being such a bad friend. Not just now, but all of our lives. I've realized that I can be a bit bossy, and seem like I don't care about anything but myself and seem so self sentered, but Quinn- I really do care." Rachel rambled not knowing how to get everything out fast enough.

"You know that cute boy, Finn? The one you're friends with?" Rachel asked before Quinn nodded. "Well, we've been seeing each other now, and now I think I finally get what you mean by when you say you feel trapped. I can't be with him without someone making some mean judgmental comment, and it kills me Quinn." Rachel sighed.

Quinn still felt really speachless about this. Finn, and Rachel? She shook her head knowing her friend was in just as much pain as she must be in. "Rachel, if you want to be with Finn- you can." She reminded her. "It's your life. No one elses."

"Thanks Quinn." The brunette smiled. "Finn told me about you and Puck... I was going to wait for you to say something because I know that's what you're upset about. I can just tell it's like some wierd sixth sence." She rambled more. "Your mom also told me how she forbid you to see him. I know you're with James and all but if you want to be with Puck, the only one stopping you is yourself Quinn." Rachel repeated.

"It's not that simple, Rachel. I'm engaged." Quinn sighed frusterated, even though she knew what her friend was saying was right.

"Then break it off Quinn! You should be happy. I've always seen that James makes you upset and not happy. So what if he can buy you the finer thnigs, sooner or later, that won't amount to anything but an empty pit in your stomach."

"I don't know Rachel." Quinn sighed. "I just don't think Puck and I were ever really going to work out anyways. Can I just be alone now?" She asked her friend softly, rubbing at her eyes.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, Quinn- If you need anything at all, you know I'm here for you. Okay?" She said givng a supportive smile before walking quietly out the door.

Quinn sighed again as she layed back down on her bed. She was getting a headache from all of this. Who knew that when she waled on this ship for the minimum of three days she could feel so confused and frusterated by her lovelife, and freedom.

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/ So Happy MLK day you guys. Sorry for not updating. All these rumors on glee are kind of just pissing me off and it was kind of a discouragment , also, I'm to lazy to write a full on scene with smut, so I'm not going to, it'll just mention it so this chapter maybe rated a little here is the next chapter- enjoy! xoxo-**

**Special thanks to the people who reviewed.**

_Ellii51, __**and**__ iShipQuick_ -**Thanks so much you guys, you're awesome.**

* * *

Puck sighed as he looked down over the ocean, watching the waves as the created a watery mist. Okay, so maybe today didn't go exactly as planned. He thought he'd be spendindg his whole day with Quinn. Or at least that's what he planned. Unfortunatly the universe didn't really want that to happen. Her words still stung at him in the back of his mind, not being able to get them out. Usually if any other girl were to say shit like that to him, it would just roll right off his back and he wouldn't give a crap. Quinn's for some reason decided to taunt at him so much that he had to come outside to clear his head. It was later on in the day so not that many people were out on deck.

So here he was. Sitting down on the floor, feeling sorry for himself, and looking pathetic. Maybe this was karma's way of getting back at him for all the other girls he messed with in the past.

Before he could continue on with his pathetic little rant jumbling on in his head, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He rolled his eyes knowing it was probably Finn before he turned over to see it was Quinn, looking guilty, but still so innocent and sweet as ever.

"Hey," She said pausing.

"Hey." He replied with a short nod. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh... I came up here to apologize. For everything that I said."

She bit down on her lip before she watched him look back down at his lap.

"And I um," She hesitated. "I changed my mind. I want to be with you. I don't love James and I never have." She rambled.

He felt a small grin pop out on his mouth and he cut her off, standing her up and pulling her into a small embrace when he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

She felt her whole face start to blush as he kissed her.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked, grabbing her hands, and playing with them.

"Well, I thought about it, and everything you said was right. I'm still so sorry, Puck."

"Don't worry about it." He said just happy to be able to talk to her again.

She smiled before she put her lips up to his again.

* * *

After a while, Quinn pulled back. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before Quinn spoke.

"Do you think you could play me another song?" She asked looking back up at him.

To this, Puck just grinned and nodded. "Of course." He replied before taking her back to his room, and grabbing his guitar, before watching her sit down on his bed.

Puck started playing his guitar, tuning it and strumming the strings together playing it back and forth, before he added some words in there with his voice, making it much more better to listen to.

Once he was done, their eyes stared at each other for a moment. Quinn finally broke the contact as she stood up from her place, and placed her hand on his cheek. "That was beautiful." She smiled softly at him before taking another seat, this time on his lap, and giving him a kiss, this one more chaste and pssionate.

Puck didn't take any resistance to not be kissing her, as he held on to her so he could kiss her better.

"Puck," Quinn whispered pulling back a little bit. "Touch me." she said into his ear.

"Puck felt his mouth water as he looked up at her seeing her look at him, he couldn't really believe what he was hearing, He put his hands on her breast before giving them a light squeeze.

Soon after both of them had their clothes off Puck looked back at Quinn, searching for an answer. He saw her nod.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, Quinn just nodded again, before he felt himself slide into her.

* * *

After their earlier activities, they both layed in Puck's tiny bed , cuddled up with each other and their sheets. Puck moved a strand of Quinns hair behind her ear. "I love you, Quinn." He said softly, not even caring if he sounded like a sissy.

To this, it was a surprise to Quinn. "I love you too." She answered back honestly.

"Puck?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled sounding more tired.

"After we get off this boat, do you think I could come along with you?"

To this, Puck felt his eyes widen more. "Are you serious Quinn?"

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, it sounds completly crazy, but I want to be with you."

Puck smirked. "Yeah, it is pretty crazy, but I'd love for you to come along with me. We can go and travel the word together. Make everyday an adventure." He said.

"You promise?" Quinn asked.

"I promise. We'll go do things you've never done before, and I promise, with me, you'll never feel bored or trapped again."

* * *

**Short chapter, but oh well. Please Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ Sorry for not updating for a while. I was at a drama conference. Also I watched the latest episode of Glee... what the hell was that? Not amused Ryan Murphy.**

**Anyways Thankyou all so much for reading my story! This chapter has a lot of the basic Titanic stuff in it... So...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Proud to say I don't too, since it's a train wreck.**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed**!

_writeagain, iShipQuick, olacindy, Guest, Ellii51_ **-You all are so amazing!**

* * *

Quinn walked with Puck up towards the deck, holding his hand as they gazed at another sunset. The pink and the orange in the sky interacting with each as they lit up the sky. Quinn layed her head down softly on Pucks shoulder as they continued to gaze out, she began playing with his hands before Puck broke the comfortable silence.

"Do you think you could tell James about us?"

Quinn was a little started about this.

"I mean, I just feel really guilty. I slept with you, and I mean, we're technically together...So..." He started out.

Quinn took a breath before nodding her head. "You know, you're right. I'll go up to James and tell him." She promised.

Puck grabbed her hamd. "You know Quinn, I could come with you if you want?" He said knowing she wasfeeling a little insecure about doing it alone.

Quinn nodded her head. "Thank you." She whispered, before kissing him again.

Puck grabbed her hand before they started walking towards the edge of the deck. All of a sudden they were in sight of a huge iceberg as they felt it hit the bottum of the ship, letting the floors vibrate as people held on before they looked up at the monsterous thing. In all truth it was pretty cool to see a giant iceberg floating on shore as some of it's snow landed on the ship.

"That was weird." Puck said as he watched it go down.

Quinn only nodded in return, before pulling his hand a long with hers to her room so they could find James and her mother.

* * *

"Ms. Quinn, we've been looking everywhere for you." One of James' "Friends" said as he put his arm aside the both of them and walked them to the door. Quinn looked at Puck nervously for one more not of reassurance. He gave her a quiet nod before the three of them continued in.

Quinn took a deep breath as soon as she saw her mother. "Mom." Quinn said quickly barally getting the courage to say anything out.

"Oh Quinnie! We've been looking everywhere for you." Judy said as she jogged over to Quinn making sure she was okay before she noticed Puck standing there quietl. She gave him a glare.

"What is he doing here?" Judy said growling as she looked at Puck and then Quinn.

"Mom, Puck and I-" She was quickly cut off before James walked into the room. "We have more serious business." He confirmed loooking at the two.

"The necklace has been stolen Quinn. Where is it?" He asked. Quinn looked confused.

"I don't know. It's been locked up ever since you gave it to me. I swear." She promised.

"Then why isn't it in my safe?" James growled at her making sure there was little distance between the two.

Puck could hardly believe he was accusing her of such a stupid thing.

"If she didn't do it, then she didn't do it." Puck said backing Quinn up, as he got closer to James ready to push him off of her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the lower deck with your poor friends anyways?" James half yelled before Rachel interupted my coming through the door.

"I came here as fast as I could." She said panting looking a little startled and allarmed. Her long brunette hair everywhere, as she tried to keep her self in place.

James let out a loud sigh. "Rachel we don't need you anymore. We have Quinn." He said before stepping closer to Quinn and grasping her arm tight.

Quinn looked up at him before she pushed his hands off of hers. "No, James." She said trying to sound confident before she walked off towards where Puck was as Puck put a large arm around her.

"I have to confess something." She said looking up at Puck. "I don't want to marry you James. I don't wnt to be with you, the whole charade we've been living gets tiring and I know you dno't love or care about me either." She said as James tried to sound surprsie before Quinn turned to her mom. "And mom, after this ship gets docked I'm leaving with Puck. I shouldn't have to marry someone just so you can stay with the money." She admitted frustrated before sending a smile up to Pucks face.

"Quinnie, let's be rational here. You've barely met Mr. Puckerman, I give it a few weeks before he gets tired with you." She said rushing over to Quinn to try to convince her she was making a huge mistake. "No mom. I'm sick of this. It's my life." She said before hugging Pucks waist even tighter.

There was a long silence before Rachel stepped up. "I think Quinn should be with who she wants." She admitted nodding at her best friend.

"I can't believe this, Quinn. You're leaving me for some man slut?" James asked furiously. "I could have given you all the riches and treasures in the world and instead you pick this sorry excuse?" He said/ Quinn rolled her eyes at how dramatic this was.

"Bak off." Puck shouted at James.

"Search him." James told one of his smoking friends before one of them pulled out a large blue necklace.

Quinn stepped back a little as she looked between Puck and James not sure of herself was going on. She was shocked that was for sure. How could Puck do this? He was with her the whole time.

"Quinn, I swear to god I didn't do this." Puck said trying to take a step closer to her but only being pulled back as his hands were now cuffed.

"Quinn-" He said looking at her.

Quinn was to speachless to talk as she felt another heavy batch of tears fall down her face "How? You were with me the whole time." She commented.

"Maybe he stole it after you two were outting your clothes back on." James mocked as Puck tried to convince her he didn't do anything.

"Quinn." He said before he was lead out the door. "Quinn, I dind't do this. C'mon you know me!" He shouted down th hall as he was dragged away. The only responce Quinn gave was a silent weep as she ran into Rachels arms for comfort not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. So I don't really have a reason I haven't been updating this story. A lot of... serious stuff has happened these few weeks, and so unfortunetly I haven't been updating. Hopefully you can all forgive me, and you guys aren't going to give up on this story.**

**Special thanks to all the reviews-**

_writeagain, iShipQuick, Ellii51, _& _guest- _**You are all really awesome and I can't thank you enough.**

* * *

Quinn had been left in her room for the time being. She could hear the soft bickers of her mom and the police going on. She looked at the pale white sheets of her bed that she was occuping. before colasping face down. She had been crying for the past half hour trying to believe that Puck didn't steal anything. The only problem was that she couldn't think of one. All the reasons she came up with were ones on how he didn't do it, and that he was completly one hundred percent innocent.

She had to calm herself down before she came to any conclusion. She could just be completly hypnotised by his charm, which left her not being able to think right. He could have stollen it. SHe doesn't know how or why, but with all the evidence stacked up against him, he most definietley could have. She let a small sigh escape her lips as she looked at her flowered wallpaper. Counting how many flower petals where on the freshly printed on paper. She doesn't know why, but counting can calm her down and ake her think properly.

That's when it hits her. Puck didn't steal anything. She knows that. Infact she had been with him the whole time. She knows it's not the sadness taking over either. She knew James had a problem with Puck. Wouldn't he do anything to get rid of him? He could have easily distracted her and slipped the necklace into Pucks jacket pocket.

She doesn't even stop herself. She's running out of the door faster than she ever has, feeling her feet dash across the newly made carpet, until someone stops her in her trcks. She looks up, not exactly sure who would be holding her back.

"Ms. Please take a life jacket." One of the ships cooks tell her.

"A life jacket? Why?" She asks curiously, not sure if she wants to hear what's going on next.

"Quinnie!" Quinn hears her moms high heeled shoes run against the floor.

"Mom?" Quinn asks more confused then ever. She can see total fright and fresh tears painted across her mothers cheek. "What's going on?" She more demands then asks.

There is a small silence as her mom looks at the worker who tried to hand Quinn a life jacket.

"The ship has hit an iceberg. It'll be sinking soon. We need to hurry and prepare." Judy Fabray finally admits.

This only leaves Quinn into utter shock her eyes going wider, as her mouth feels like it has dropped, hitting the ground. She doesn't respond but can only run away as fast as she can while she hears her mom yelling her name.

She runs down every level of stairs trying to find where to go, or where to look to find Puck. Finally reaching a floor, where a small puddle of water is quickly spreading to fill any cracks.

"Puck? Puck! Puck!?" Quinn finds herself screaming.

After a few minutes of doing the exact thing, she finally hears a recall back of her name.

She turns to the door and opens it, wanting to cry tears of joy from finding Puck there. "Puck, oh thank god." She responds before going to hug him. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I didn't believe you." She says, not even realizing that he's been tied up.

"It's okay Quinn." He responds trying to keep his cool from seeing all the water as it started to slowly fill up the room. "Lets just focus on getting me out of here, okay?" He says trying to give her a calm a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, yeah of course." Quinn responds shaking her head not understanding why she didn't do that first."

"Where is the key?" She askes quickly after.

"Over there." He tried pointing to the brass key on the table.

Quinn quips over to the desk and grabs it, finally freeing Puck.

"Are you okay?" She asks again.

"Yes, now come on lets get out of here." He respondes before taking her hand and running out of the door, and making it to the deck.

"Puck!" The two hear a voice calling them, turning around to see Finn running towards them.

"Where have you been, and wha's going on?" He asked in a panic tone as many other peopel where spotted wearing bright orange life jackets.

"The ship is going to sink, Finn." Quinn tried to say in a quiet and soft comforting voice.

"What?" Finn asks looking even more scared.

"Ladies, and gentemen." A loud voice echoes throught the boat. "It's unfortunate to say but we must hurry and get all woman and children out on deck. We will be starting this evacuation in no longer than ten minutes."

This leads to many surprising gasps amoung the field of people before some shuffling comes on.

"Come on, we'll go get in line for a spare boat." Puck says to the two.

* * *

**It isn't as long as I hoped but hopefully the next chapter will be... better? Please read and review!**


End file.
